robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demolition Man
Demolition Man was the name given to two robots that entered Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. The version entered in Series 6 was a tall robot with numerous weapons, including lifting forks capable of lifting 250kg with ease, a fully rotational axe with a downforce of 750kg at two hits a second, a snowplough that could lift 120 degrees and saw blades that functioned as wheels, they were those used on Saw Point as they were some of the few things that could have been salvaged from the robot after Series 4. This version, however was slow, had poor ground clearance and a high centre of gravity. Demolition Man lost in its first match after being pierced by Kan Opener's pincers. Demolition Man returned in Series 7, completely different from the version in Series 6. It was now a silver rectangle shaped robot with a 60cm spinning disc at 2000RPM and could hit at 63 times per second and weighed 11kg. The armour was made from 6mm aluminium and featured four drive motors independantly driving each wheel. The disc and top body panel of the robot were mounted on a hydraulic actuator that could be raised and lowered to serve as a srimech, thus making it one of the few robots of its kind not to run either way up or have exposed wheels. Demolition Man never got a chance to demonstrate its srimech, as it was flipped onto its side in the first match, leaving it with no means of self-righting. Robot History Series 6 Demolition Man made its televised appearance in Heat F of the Sixth Wars. The team behind Demolition Man claimed that it was powerful enough to pick up any of the robots in the arena, but it never proved that as it did very little in its first battle against Fluffy, Kan-Opener and Double Trouble. In the battle, Kan-Opener sank its jaws into Demolition Man's armour and then Kan-Opener broke down, but the damage caused by Kan-Opener was also enough to immobilise Demolition Man as well. Demolition Man was counted out by Refbot, after Kan Opener was, eliminating it from the competition. Demolition Man was then taken to the drop-zone by Sir Killalot where it had a dustbin dropped on it. Series 7 A brand new incarnation of Demolition Man was entered into the Seventh Wars, and was drawn up against New Blood runners-up Mute, veterans Judge Shred 3 and former heat finalists Corkscrew Two in the first round of its heat. It was immediately rammed by Mute, in a heat where its primary weapon would struggle to strike. Caught in Shunt's CPZ, Demolition Man fell by a combination of Judge Shred 3 and Mute, who flipped it on its side, then pushed it onto its back. The self righting mechanism was too slow to activate before it was counted out by Refbot and eliminated from the competition, just as Judge Shred 3 threw Corkscrew Two out of the arena. The srimech only properly activated after Demolition Man was dumped into the pit by the house robots. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Entered with Saw Point *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with Lifters